


The Girl in the Snow

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape see's a girl in the snow, she only appears at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

It is quite early when I awaken from my restless slumber. Another sleepless night, ever since Potter defeated the Dark Lord I’ve become quite restless at Hogwarts. I decided a walk well help me fall asleep more deeply. The more tired I am the deeper I sleep. I quickly get dressed and put on my winter things. The snow is deep and is still falling; I look at the clock on the wall half past 4 am on a Friday morning, a week before Christmas.

I let myself out the castle doors. The steps onto the ground should be slippery but they aren’t and the house elves don’t deice them till breakfast makes me wonder who did it. I walk across the grounds to the lake. Nearly all of it is frozen expect the parts Hagrid has left open for the Giant Squid and Mer People.

I’ve almost made a full circle around the lake thinking about the past two years, Potter won, I survived, Dumbledore allowed my debt to be repaired and the whole wizarding world found out my love for Lily and protecting her and James’s son. I look up and that’s when I see her, a girl walking along the forest edge. I watched her long blonde hair that was hanging down her back, swaying as she walked. Who is this girl? Why is she out so late at night? I begin to quickly make my way towards her but no matter how fast I seem to walk I can’t catch up to her. It barley looks like she’s even moving.

“Hello?” I call, trying so hard to catch up. “Hey stop!” I begin to run but with all the snow it barely gets me any further ahead. Suddenly she has stopped, I slow down watching her. How can she not be cold? She’s only in a white night gown and it’s as white as the snow. She turns fully around. Her long blonde hair swaying as she does. Her face, her stance it’s all so familiar yet I can’t place it. She sees me, a smile appears on her face and then she’s gone. It takes me a moment to realize what has happened, how did she do that? I run to the stop she was in all that is left are some footprints that are barely imprinted into the snow.

 

I barely slept after I got back to my room. Soon it was time to teach the 7th years, bright and early. The snow seems to reflex off of everything window I pass to the Great Hall. It would be pretty if I wasn’t so tired. I enter the Great Hall with such a rush I didn’t see Luna Lovegood as she walked out holding a pile of toast as I walked right into her making her drop it all. “Ms. Lovegood, I’m sorry.” I stammer, luckily it’s still early and there are only a few students up, so not many see. She smiles at me.

“No worries Professor, it’s only for the Giant squid.” “The food isn’t for the giant squid, Ms. Lovegood it’s for the students and food shouldn’t be taken out of the Great Hall.” I reply. “People do it all the time Professor, why shouldn’t I?”She answers. I sigh, knowing it was pointless to argue with her and she was right. “Go on Miss. Lovegood.”

  
I toss and turn another sleepless night, wonderful. I begin to think, I get up knowing fully well I’ll no longer be sleeping tonight. I can’t stop thinking about that girl, she was so familiar. I must go see if I can find her again. I hurry to put on my jacket and check my watch half past four again, good timing.  
I walk out towards the grounds once again the steps are already de-iced. I hope it was her, I quickly to where she was yesterday. I stand there; waiting the wind is fierce making it quite cold, I decide to go back inside the Castle when I see her; she’s walking around the lake.

  
I start to run towards her once again, I call out trying to capture her attention. “Hi! Hey.” She turns around and see’s me and waves at me. But by the time I get to The Black Lake she’s gone again.

 

  
Winter Solstice begins tonight, then only 3 days till Christmas. What joy; I’ve been out every night this week looking for her, without any avail. I decide tonight is the last night; if she’s not there I won’t go out again. I walk outside onto the steps, there de-iced. It has to be her. Then I finally see her walking on the Black lake but nowhere near the solid ice, she’s on the edge of the thin and gagged ice. I begin to run towards it praying she doesn’t fall in while I’m so far away.

  
When I finally arrive at the Lake, she walking off of it she doesn’t run or disappear like every other time. She steps onto the snow and smiles at me. She’s still in the white night gown; I look downwards at her feet and note there are shoes there. Her long blonde hair, her silvery grey eyes shine up at me.

 

“Hello” She says in a sing song voice. I gasp and managed to say. “Miss. Lovegood? What are you doing out here?” “ Just out for nighttime's’ stroll Professor.” I look at her, and just nod, realizing the girl whose been invading my dreams this last couple of weeks is her. “Well Professor I’ll head back to bed now. You should get some sleep too. You’re in need of it. Sweet dreams” Before I can even say anything, she’s already gone.

I made my way back to my quarters, without even knowing what I was doing. I lay down on my bed, and I finally allow myself to think. How could I have not seen it was Luna Lovegood all this time? Her hair is a dead giveaway. I feel myself close my eyes. Luna is all I can seem to think about.


	2. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape has figured out who the girl is. Well it change how he see's her?

I awake a few hours later to see someone sitting by the fire. This time, I recognize her instantly. “Luna?” I say getting up, why are you in here? You know you’re not supposed to be.”

“Hello again Professor, or shall I say Severus? Don’t you remember? You invited me in here.” She smiles up at me as I sit across from her. “I don’t remember asking you to come here.” I reply.

“Maybe not in so many words Severus, but your sub conscious did.” She takes my hand and lightly lets her fingers run over it. I don’t pull away from her as I normally would. Instead I shock myself by groaning at her; she laughs. “You know, you can yourself be happy, if you allowed it.” She says it so quietly I barley heard it. “How?” I reply back just as quiet. She leans forwards, her blonde hair falling towards me. I breathe in and all I can smell is honey and crisp winter air. “Just let go, just let yourself let it all go.” She whispers. I sit there and take a deep breath in of her scent, when I suddenly feel very relax as if everything had just mercy floated away. I look into her face and see her smile. That smile is enough to fill me with warmth. I lean towards her and capture her lips with mine.

And pull her on top of me, laying back she straddles me. I gently push her hair out of her face and ask “So how did you get in here?” She smiles “You’re sub- conscious called me of course.” She takes off her shirt to revel a white lace bra, I place hands on her sides letting them touch her everywhere. “What do you mean my sub-conscious?” I ask. “You’ll understand once you wake up Severus.” She smiles once again at me.

  
Then she’s gone again, I awake to my cold room. I sit up to look at the fire unlit and empty. I drop back down on the pillows and hit the next one in frustration. Why did this silly girl, have to invade my dreams.

I keep searching in the great Hall, but I can’t seem to find her. Its Christmas Eve during the day. I’ve been watching out for her the last 3 days. Then finally I see her, she skips into the Great hall, her blonde hair bounces around her. I watch as she sits by herself at the Ravenclaw table, she picks up some pumpkin juice and drinks it. I watch for awhile with a small smile on my face before I realize Dumbledore’s even talking to me.

  
“Your eyes always seem to be on the prize lately Severus.” He says with a smile. I stop looking at Luna and stare at him. “Pardon, what do you mean?” I say. Dumbledore laughs “Severus, the last couple of weeks, you’ve been watching her, even if you haven’t realized it.” He replies. “NO , I haven’t!” I feel myself start to get angry. He laughs harder. “My dear boy, I haven’t seen you look at anyone like that since Lily. She makes you feel normal again, doesn’t she? He looked at me, waiting for my answer. “Yes, she really does.” I finally answer.

Its half past eleven at night, I walk outside knowing Luna well be there. I make my way down to the Black Lake, when I spot Luna; walking near the open ice again. Within a second she’s gone and I hear a splash, I start to run towards the nearly slipping on the ice as I run onto it. With a second splash I’m in the water searching for her. The ice water slows down my search, it makes my limb feel like they’re about to fall off. I spot her; she’s down on the bottom of the lake. I swim as fast as I can to her, grabbing her I swim upwards, and slowly work on getting us both out of the water and onto the ice. She’s fighting to stay awake. “It’s okay Luna, I got you.” I try to reassure her. I watch her nod. I manage to put some weak warming spells on us as I pick her and carry her inside.

 

  
I manage to get Luna into my living quarters. With it being Christmas break Madam Pomfrey has her hands full with the left over students and frankly, I just don't trust her. I have everything I need in my quarters leftover from brewing. I struggled through my doors into the washroom. I place Luna into the tub, turning the shower head on her I let the hot water wash over her. I open the bathroom cabinet and begin pulling out potions. My body is shivering, it makes grabbing the potions quite difficult. I manage to get back to Luna and open her mouth to shallow the liquids needed to heal and warm her. I quickly transfigure a pair of pants and top out of my old clothes to fit her, levitating her out of the water I place her under the covers transform her clothes. I hop myself into the shower.

Once there I try to relax my rigid muscles, soon enough I stop shivering and being to relax. What was that insufferable girl thinking? I turn off the water and dress quickly in the cold air. I go to my writing desk and owl Professor Dumbledore explaining the situation and that Madam Pomfrey should be sent down in the morning. I tie it to my raven and release him out of the window. I use my wand to make the fire stronger before collapsing in my bed next to Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I'm working on fixing everything (grammar, things like that, and the timeline seems to move very fast. I wrote the start of this story a LONG time ago, finishing it now.)  
> Thank you :)


	3. Fun and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some with a side of seriousness.

The next morning I awake to find Luna still asleep. Her breathing is laboured, I look up to see Flawkes on my desk, the reply from Dumbledore. Why can't he just use my bird to owl back, I drag my sore body out of the bed opening the rather large envelope.

  
Severus, Madame Promfery is unable to come down and collect Miss. Lovegood. Several of the students have contracted Dragon Pox and its contagious. Here are the potions you'll need to help you both so you don't have to brew them. You'll feel better once you and Miss. Lovegood take them you'll be both instantly better with some rest. You must stay in your corridors at least 24 hours or until owled by me or Madame Promfery. House elves are at your disposal. Have fun.  
Professor Dumbledore.

  
Have fun? What did that blasted old man think we'd be doing besides sleeping and shivering? I gather the potions up and take them to Luna's beside. I explain what I'm going to do even though I know she can't hear me. I'm able to administer the potions to her then take them myself. He breathing turns normal, I lay back down and fall right back to sleep.

  
Several hours later I awake to feel Luna tossing and turning. She's trying to get comfortable while unknowingly making me quite uncomfortable as she grinds into my hips. I wrap my arms around her. "Luna" I whisper into her "If you keep moving like that, we'll both in for quite the surprise." Luna turns slowly around to face me. I groan softly, Luna gives a small smirk before saying

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't get comfy." I look into her slivery eyes and mutter "I noticed." I haven't let go of her, yet she seems unfazed at the fact we were cuddling in my chambers.

"Luna do you remember what happened last night?" I ask. Luna appears to be thinking for a moment before answering "You pulled me from the lake, the ice was thinner than it was meant to be. I guess the Giant Squid just wanted some company. "

She laughs at her own joke. "Thank you for pulling me from the water." She looks at me that little smirk appearing on her face again. She starts to grind her hips into mine. "Luna"

I say warningly. Her smirk widens as I groan. "I would like to see, I've never done this before, I've never excited anyone like this."

Her confession surprises me. "Can I touch you Severus?" She licks her lips, her slivery eyes now locked onto mine waiting for an answer. "Yes, As long as you know I've never done this someone I could remotely care about like yourself. It's always just been about getting release before and this feels different for many reasons." Luna laughs. "That's fair. I've never done this at all so we're even."

  
She starts to pull down my sweat pants. Her hand caress my penis. I groan as her hand moves up and down. "Its smooth, I always thought it would be rough, are all of them this big?" She asks, I chuckle to myself.

"No idea, I haven't seen many others, but I do seem to be on the larger side." Luna begins to move her hand faster, I groan, I look down at Luna she's biting her lip I pull her closer and mutter into her ear.

"Faster please, Luna complies with my request, I start to thrust into her she suddenly slows her movements. Groaning with frustration this time I mutter. "Not nice." I capture her lips with mine, my left hand slides under her shirt grasping her breast, I tug at her nipple pinching and pulling it in my fingers. She starts to moan and bites my lower lip. Her hand begins to move faster. "Luna I'm about to cum." " Let go Severus, for me?"

I thrust into her hand before exploding all over her shirt and wrist. I shudder and start to kiss her neck. I see her raise her hand to her face and watch her as she licks her hand. "Mm, sweet and a little salty." She says as she sees me watching her, she starts to blush and mutters. "I've always wanted to see what is tasted it like."

"Oh Luna my dear, that is very sensual." I pull her back and kiss her, I'm able to taste myself on her lips.

A few minutes later, I hear her stomach growl. I pull myself off of her, she groans in disappointment. "Food before this goes any further. We may need some energy."

Snapping my fingers, a house elf appears. "Bring today's lunch with dessert and pumpkin juice please. " The house elf bows down and disappears.

"Care for a picnic lunch in bed Luna?" She laughs. "Sure why not? Nothing about this is normal even by my standards Sev sev." I make a face at her, before grabbing her feet and pulling them towards me climbing onto her. "Sev sev? Already making up nicknames are we?" I pin her underneath me, kissing her neck.

"Sev sev just seems better, I like saving Severus for the bed or serious conversations." She looks innocent as she says this. "It works if you like it." I begin to kiss down her neck, then hearing a crack a house elf enters the room with a tray full of food.

"Place it on the bed, you are the only elf we'll be needing. You may leave now." I get off Luna begrudgingly, pulling the tray close handing Luna a plate full of food. Taking the next plate we eat in silence for a bit before I asked.

"Luna why were you on the Lake and what were you thinking?" Luna smiles putting her plate down on the bed.

"Its hard to explain without you thinking I'm even more Loony than I already seem." She gives me a small smile before going on. "I've been doing it ever since I can remember, my mother would take me out on the river behind our house. We'd do it every night leading up to Christmas Day. I always asked her what it did.

Her reply was. It cleanse the soul and mind. Making us ready for the new moon and New year. I know you may find this silly and maybe even childish but it keeps her memory alive for me. Why give that up? Besides it makes me feel better, I know now that a lot of the strange things my Father told me about aren't real but some things, I rather just believe in.

  
I look at her for a moment. "Luna that's an amazing reason. A little dangerous but I understand the sentiment. Thank you for sharing. I did think you were going to say something about Nargles, but that there is anything wrong with that just a little over whelming at times."

 

Luna laughs at me. "Surprisingly you are a lot nicer than Hermione saying that to me."

  
"I well take that as a complement then." I reply as I take a bite of my food. We finish eating, I summon the house elf to take it all away.

  
"Luna, are you sure you want this to go any further? I have no regrets about it but I'm old enough to be your father. I have many terrible mistakes in you my life. "I hold my hand up to stop her from speaking. "Please let me finish, I have and can still be a cruel man. I'm not about to change that. If we continue past this today, I well treat you no different in class in this room when we are alone well be another story. You are past the age of 17, old enough in our world. Some still won't take kindly to this. While I'm not a complete dominate man I do not share so if you're in this, I expect it to be just us. None of that open stuff. If you agree, I would like this to be in for the long haul. Again I won't change who I am but I well change to be a better person if need be. We could face many angry people, your father could be one. If you're in this, then so am I. " I finish talking, looking at her I can see she's gathering her thoughts before replying.

  
"Severus, to answer this I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle it, people well either accept or complain about it. Not for us to worry. My father well accept anything I decide because it's who I am and as long as I'm happy then that's all that matters. I do not expect you to change, as long you don't expect me to change either.

We are who we are, we can only hope to grow and better ourselves. It wasn't by chance I let you see me many nights ago, you needed something to occupy your mind. And I don't share either." Luna stops talking, she watches me for a second before looking away lost in a thought.

"You little mix, you let me see you? But why?" I ask, she looks back at me. "You needed something to occupy your thoughts, you weren't sleeping.

Its easy to tell enough, I don't sleep very well either." She smiles at me. "Am I wrong?" She asks.

  
"No you're not, but after this I expect both of us to sleep very well." I mutter as I capture her lips.


	4. The Following Morning

The following morning I awake , I look over at Luna who is still sound asleep I start think about last night. I made love to her, this is what its like with someone you care about. Even a tiny bit, it wasn't about just getting some release. I've realized I'll always love Lily, but there are different types of love.

  
I hear Luna moving in the bed, she rolls over and continues sleeping. I slowly get out the bed so I don't wake her. I slowly climb out o the bed, careful not to wake her. Walking into the sitting room I get to work.

 

Its Christmas day after all, I summon two house elves. One to bring Luna's belongings into my chambers and the next to help me decorate. I begin to hang up the decorations, the house elf, Miffy is her name. Returns with a Christmas tree. Miffy and I decorate the tree and the sitting room, waving my wand, fairy lights appear all over, the fire starts to roar and the lights turn on sparking off the clear and sliver ornaments hanging on the tree. Twenty minutes later I hear Luna moving about in the room. I finish the last few things before walking back into my chambers. I see her standing above the bed making it by hand instead of using her wand. I flick my wand the bed begins to make itself.

 

"Hey" Luna says as she turns around to me. I wrap my arms around her, looking down at her I mutter.

"Yes?" " I was making that you know." She says.

"Oh, I know but I thought I would be faster. You see I have a surprise or two for you since your awake now."

I kiss her forehead. The first one is in the sitting room, something small and just for us to enjoy. The next one should be arriving shortly." I hug her tightly before she starts to pull me towards the door. I cover her eyes with my hands , gently guiding her into the room. I mutter.

"Merry Christmas" My hands uncover her eyes, I hear her gasp, "Severus its, its amazing. How did you do all this? Her eyes looking all around. The fire still going strong, the stocking hanging off the mantle next to the garland, the fairy lights hanging simmering all over the room. Luna turns and beams at me.

"This is perfect, but next year I'm helping. Smart mistletoe, no Nargles then. " I laugh "You and your Nargles, well if there is any Mistletoe, I'll gladly protect you from any Nargles that may be infesting it. And as for next year, I'm glad you feel that way because I've had a house elf go pack and deliver your belongings into my chambers. I watch her waiting for her response.

 

"Live down here, in the dark cold dungeons with the snarky and scary Professor Snape?"

Luna's smiles gives her sarcasm away.

I chuckle, "How dare you call my chambers dark and cold with you in them? The light and warmth from you, they won't be like that much longer.

Can I assume that is a yes?" She laughs "Of course its a yes, I'll just use my other bed as a hideaway." I laugh at her remark, "I'm pretty sure there are Nargles in here, I can't seem to stop smiling." Luna laughs again, "I was wrong you aren't scary and snarky anymore."

I gently but quickly grab her and lower her in front of the fire."I'll show you, how scary I can be, you'll be whimpering in no time." I kiss her and hear her mumble. "Oh, I'm so afraid Sev Sev. ".


	5. The End

**Two years later- November**

 

Two years earlier, I first seen her walking across the lake. Something she reassured me wouldn't be happening this year, even with my encouragement and protection. Luna is five and half months along. A pleasant surprise to us both. She said there's enough new beginnings about to happen. I plan to retire in June, and run a potion's shop while I watch the twins. Luna thought she should be the one watching them but she has her research to finish.

Luna's already discovered several new magical animals, helping them find safer homes away from the muggles. Many on the Hogwarts grounds now. I've bought an old manor. Its enchanted, old, very private and good for a wizarding family. Luna is already showing, many people think there's more than two. I've reassured her that is only two, from what we can tell a boy and a girl. I've joked that I hope they don't have my nose, Luna hushed me at that comment saying they should be proud to look like me.

  
When we told the wizarding world we were dating, people were shocked but barely any people disagreed, Luna says being a War hero helped, and having Potter on our side did even more. I'll never admit it but she was right as usual. Sadly Luna's father passed away shortly after we got together. She was sad that he wasn't at the wedding but in true Luna fashion she made sure she had them both there with her. She had her mother's favorite flowers in her hair wrapped around a gold chain that belonged to her for her father she has his first Quibbler sentence and the last sentence he ever wrote embroidered onto her dress. I asked her once "Why those words?" Her reply "It was the start of something wonderful and the end to something beautiful".

The wedding itself was simple and beautiful the only request I had was for it to be done in the oldest wizarding traditions, to be bound together for a life time, Luna agreed she asked Dumbledore to perform it and Harry to assist much to my displeasure. She looked beautiful, a white long dress, short sleeves with bright yellow trim and a ribbon wrapped around her waist and barefoot her only real request for the wedding, everyone including me must be barefoot. Granted of course, I don't think I could ever really say no to her idea's. I was suppose to die, but I lived. With her around the hatred in me slowly went away, she changed the way I see the world without even trying.

 **1 year later- Late November**  
Well the twins were born Six months later in the early month of May, they didn't want to make an appearance.

Four days of labor for Luna, I was more worried than she was. She insisted doing at the manor, with a midwife. Even when I insisted we go to St Mungo's she didn't listen saying "They'll come, when they want to come, no one is in danger." I'm glad to say they thankfully don't have my nose. They do have my jet black hair and lots of it, but they have Luna's Slivery gray eyes. Alexandra and Tobin, both born weighing 8 pounds and 4 ounces. Both born happy and healthy, only a few minutes after their birth they were already showing signs of their magic.

Trying to contain both of them in the toddler years is going to be interesting. I am glad we moved somewhere, where they don't have to hide and allow their magic to grow and be used freely. Luna discovered the stream in the back of the garden, she was very excited about it. I hadn't told her when purchasing the manor that it was there. The smile on her face when she saw it. Simply amazing. The snow is beginning to fall again outside, the Manor is enchanting when its covered in snow. Another thing, I hadn't mentioned to Luna when buying it. She's excited for Christmas this year, the decorations are already up. She insisted we have the twins , who are only 6 months help decorate. Tradition's she called it.

  
Luna comes into our living room, she lays Alexandra down in her cot before walking over to me, I pull her gently into my lap. Luna smiles before speaking

"Both should sleep for at least a couple of hours, I'll be back before they wake. Just need to grab a few things from the shops, do you need anything?." She looks at me before I answer

"Is this how you thought you'd spend your freedom? Raising two infants, married to me while running a potions shop?"

  
I chuckle at her, "Oh Luna my dear my life has turned out so much better than I could ever imagine. I've had so many new Beginnings that I never thought I would and its all thanks to you my love."

The End.


End file.
